jacob with fangs!
by fang-me
Summary: twilight! something goes wrong and jacob becomes a vampire, how will him being a warewolf in life affect him being a vampire in death? bella, edward, renesmee, and the rest of the cullens! please read and comment - first story!
1. Chapter 1

hey! this is my first story, ever! please let me know what you think, good or bad, its all good to me! not a huge fan of jacob (much prefer edward/bella or alice/jasper!) but this idea came to me and i thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if jacob became a vamp! im working on the rest of the story at the moment so should have the next chapters up soon, but would like to know if any of you guys like the idea so far and if i should continue!! thanks! :)!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'we've been out for ages!' renesmee said as she pulled Jacob's chest closer to her. they had been sat at the roots of a giant red oak in the forest that surrounded forks, and had watched the sun move from east to west and were now sitting in darkness staring out into the black quite content in each others company.  
'they're probably getting worried, you know what dads like!' Jacob groaned deep in his chest that came out more like a growl. he was reluctant to release his embrace around her dainty shoulders and he could sense that she didn't want him too as although she suggested they should leave she never relaxed her grip from around his waist. he ran his fingers up and down her arm making her shiver which was normally impossible when she was nestled in Jacob's warm arms.  
'cold?' he asked,  
'in your arms never.' she replied she was always stone cold, her vampire side but in Jacob's arms she felt normal, she loved the contrast. 'you?'  
'ha' he smirked 'you know me well enough to ask that!' Jacob was never cold, she smiled.  
'i like it, your heat. your my hot to my cold. never get lukewarm okay?'  
'i could never be anything but hot for you' he replied. she smiled, and hugged him closer. she loved him, well and truly. she couldn't hold him any closer and yet she ached to hold him nearer, wanting to just melt into him. and what made it better, and make her love him even more, was that she knew he loved her just as much. he wanted to stay exactly where they were forever, just to sit there so he would never have to let go of her, even for a moment! he would even endure the uncomfortable rock that was under his bum causing the whole left side to go numb. he kissed her hair, and breathed in her scent. the scent that he was created to hate but with renesmee his love intoxified it, clouding his head making and making her smell like sweet earth, which he couldn't get enough of.  
'sniffing me are we Mr black?'  
'you smell so good!' he whispered 'i can never get enough of you' he said as he bent to kiss her watching face 'any part of you' he added.  
'i cant either' she said 'don't ever leave me' she looked up at him with expecting eyes. Jacob sighed, she didn't get it. she didn't that he couldn't live without her. at all. even the thought of it made his stomach curl, and his eyes pricked with moisture. she occupied his every thought, every cell of his blood. and every second he was with her he couldn't believe that she was with him. when she turned 16 and they kissed for the first time Jacob couldn't believe that she wanted him, he had always hoped but throughout that year and a half where he had watched her grow from a baby to a beautiful young woman he became doubtful that a gorgeous girl like her would choose a guy like him, and had prepared himself to just be another father figure in her life. I'm one lucky guy he thought to himself.  
'not possible' he said, cupping her face in his hand when he saw a flash of doubt in her eyes 'not possible' he insisted, touching the side of her head, mimicking the movement she made when she showed people her thoughts 'i wish i could show you everything, the extent of my love, how i could never be without you, my fear that you could leave me...' he trailed off. renesmee smiled and lifted her hand to touch Jacob's cheek, and a hundred different images of them flashed throughout his mind.  
'not possible' she said and she curled into Jacob ever tighter. they sat there for a while breathing in the still air, perfectly content.  
as the darkness grew blacker (renesmees suggestion that they should go home, completely forgotten) Jacob sensed something, he opened his eyes and lifted his head from renesmee's, looking about him. he heard a snap of branches and a russel of leaves, his wolf side of him knew it wasn't an animal. renesmee, feeling Jacob tense held onto him, tensing up herself. they waited for a second staring ahead where the sounds where coming from, and Paul burst into the clearing, the moonlight making him just visible. Jacob and renesmee relaxed  
'Paul, you scared us' Jacob said, 'what are you doing here, is it Sam?' Jacob saw Paul's angst expression and thought something was wrong 'does he need me?' he asked  
'no' Paul spat 'its not Sam, he doesn't want you. i want you'  
'what' Jacob was confused, Paul looked so angry, making Jacob's hair stood up over his body, something wasn't right  
'i want you. you. its all your fault, we're going against nature and I'm the only one who can see it' Paul shouted getting louder pointing a finger at Jacob.  
'against nature? what are you on about Paul, whats happened?'  
'you, and her, and them' Paul became red in the face, Jacob tightened his grip protectively around renesmee when Paul pointed at her  
'Paul your not making any sense' Jacob warned, 'I'll talk to you in the morning'  
'no, no you will not. I'm fed up of this not being talked about, shut up Paul, its okay Paul, there's no problem Paul, they're vampires for crying out loud' he took a step forward and shouted the last part louder then before. Jacob slid quietly up the tree, till he and renesmee where standing. 'and yet no one seems to think there's a problem with that! no one seems to remember that we're here, because of them, we're natural enemies and all of a sudden we're bosom buddies because Jacob said so' he took another step forward as he shouted Jacob's name. Jacob pushed renesmee behind him putting her out of dangers way as he stepped towards Paul  
'Paul calm down, we don't need to be enemies, they arnt a threat to us anymore'  
'then we should be a threat to them' paul bellowed stepping into jacobs face 'rather then all being whipped just because you're with the freek, who should have been killed the moment she was created' jacob growled and placed a hand behind him to push renesme further behind him.  
'dont you ever talk about renesme like that again'  
'or what'  
'paul dont be stupid theres no reson to be enemys'  
'im stupid your the one whos hanging around with bloodsuckers'  
'paul' jacob growled warningly as paul was getting more and more red and started to shake 'paul control yourself'  
'i will not do as you say' paul bellowed as he stepped back, his shaking sped up and he burst through his skin roaring as he did. jacob spun round to renesme clasping her round the waist and gently swun her back behind the tree, and phased as he twisted to face paul preaired to fight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

next chapter soon! please let me know what you think, am i babbleing to much? thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter, nearly finished the rest so wont be long till its all up! let me know what you think!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

renesmee peered from behind the tree as the two humongous wolves faced each other lips pulled back, thunderous growls coming from deep within they're chests. she wondered what was going on in they're heads, what kind of argument they were having when paul's head snapped round to glare menacingly straight at renesmee. Jacob barked loudly at him, trying to turn his attention back to him, but when Paul didn't break his stare he turned round to make sure she was safe behind the tree and not within pouncing distance. he locked eyes with renesmee's for a second but it was a second to long, renesmee didn't even have a chance to shout out. Paul lunged at Jacob throwing him into the trunk with a resounding crack, renesmee covered her face as she twisted her head away, not bearing to see Jacob being hurt, and chocked a sob when the distinctive smell of blood, Jacob's blood reached her sensitive nostrils. there was a flurry of jaws snapping and yelping as she looked back, finding Paul on top of Jacob scratching and biting at his chest, face, legs, anything he could get hold of. whilst Jacob whithered underneath trying to gain the advantage but not being able to throw Paul off him. renesmee watched terrified her hands clasping at her own face not knowing what to do, tears running down her face as she watched her beloved suffer. there was a final blood curdling yelp from Jacob as he tensed once more before relaxing into the ground, not moving. renesmee flung herself from the tree as she screamed Jacob's name, she reached the wolves and shoved against Paul with more force then she was capable of catching him by surprise. she was able to push him off Jacob completely and she crouched in a defensive pose over the still Jake growling at Paul as he righted himself. she locked eyes with him and growled at him lips pulled back, the vampire side of her completely taking over. she feinted a dart forward making Paul jump and saw his eyes fall to the unmoving Jacob, there was a loud howl in this distance that made Paul turn round and gallop off in the opposite distance the rest of the werewolves knew. renesmee kept her stance staring after him till she heard Jacob move slightly  
'Jacob' she thought and she felt her human side wash over her. the rest of the pack would take care of Paul.  
'Jacob' she whispherd as she fell on top of the wolf her hands running threw his fur finding his wounds and panicking. he stirred, whimpering slightly 'oh Jacob' she said staring into his wolfish face,'Jacob please' she cried, she couldn't lose him, tears started falling thick and fast as she saw the blood on her hands as she cradled his head 'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, jacob' she sobbed over and over till one big sob took over her and she fell into the cook of his neck screaming his name in her head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edward sat bolt upright, dislodging Bella from his chest where they had been watching the stars.  
'Edward?' Bella asked as she watched Edward expression glaze over and he grew completely stone white.

'Edward what is it?' she asked again placing her hand on his shoulder, he turned to her delicate face and spoke one word that made her feel sick.  
'renesmee' he jumped up taking her hand and said 'we have to leave now'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

dont forget to review :)!


	3. Chapter 3

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edward with Bella in tow fled the building Edward shouting out carlisle name as they flew past his office. Bella didn't turn round when she heard the door slam as carlisle took up pursuit, she had one thing on her mind. she was dragged by Edward deep into the forest, she could never run as fast as Edward, but she was faster then carlisle who she could hear running behind them.  
'Edward what is it' she heard carlisle shout  
'Jacob and renesmee' Edward reply never slowing, renesmee and Jacob, Jacob too, Bella thought, her best friend as well as her daughter, the thought gave her a burst of adrenalin and she caught up with Edward, now running side by side, what had happened, what had Edward heard, they had been running for a while now, how could Edward hear when they were so far away, could they be... dead?  
the thought gave Bella another burst as she over took Edward and was now dragging him behind darting around the trees. it was then she caught the smell of blood, newly spilt blood, and there was a lot of it. the smell made her slow and Edward was now by her side, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they approached a clearing. they looked at each other and entered the clearing together, carlisle close behind.  
Bella gasped as she saw Jacobs wolf form perfectly still with her daughter sobbing over him. carlisle ran over to them, kneeling over Jacob and opened his doctors bag getting to work. Bella dropped Edwards hand and walked slowly over to renesmee, scared of what she would see. she looked at Jacobs wounds and watched carlisle fill up a syringe with yellow liquid before injecting the back of Jacobs paw. before their eyes Jacobs wolf form melted away to reveal the young man, beaten and bleeding from his vicious fight despite his healing powers. renesmee pulled back and gasped as she saw him throwing her arms around her mothers neck. Bella gripped just as hard unable to cry but desperate to, just for some relief.  
'Edward i need you to help me' carlisle spoke, ordering the still Edward to be by his side. Edward stepped forward a blank expression on his face staring at Jacob.  
'hes not dead' he said to his two girls,  
'but' renesmee started  
'Edwards right, there's still a faint pulse, I'm working on getting him conscious'  
'how did you...' renesmee started  
'i can still hear him'  
'whats he saying?' renemsee said breaking her hug to hold Jacobs hand and smooth his black hair.  
'i, i cant, I'm not sure' Edward stuttered, Bella glanced up at him, confused, Edward never normally stuttered, what was Jacob thinking that he didn't want to say? Bella crossed to his side pulling him away slightly, giving her daughter some space as she whispered into her lovers ear.  
'what is it' she spoke as quietly as she could  
'hes not going to makes it' Edward said so his daughter couldn't hear. 'he wants to be turned' Bella looked shocked as she saw the sincerity in his face.  
'he what?' she said normally making the others turn round.  
'quiet' carlisle said sharply, 'i think hes responding' they all turned to watch Jacob. his muscles on his face started to twitch and his eye lids flicker  
'Jacob' renesmee whispered. and his lips started to speak,  
'Edward' he croaked 'Edward tell them' he winced as he moved his most likely broken jaw. everyone turned to Edward.  
'he, he wants me to translate. it hurts for him to talk.' Edward said quietly renesmee turned to Jacob and stroked his face.  
'tell me Edward, word for word, translate everything' she said staring into Jacobs now open eyes.  
'he isn't going to pull through, its a wolf thing, he knows, when wolves are badly hurt or injured they curl up somewhere, they know weather or not they're going to pull though, weather its worth going to get help' carlisle laid down the rag and bottle he was holding as renesmee whisphered no. 'he says he cant leave you.' edward went on looking at his daughter 'he says he will do anything, he wants you to know that he loves you. and that you should grant him his last wish with out protest'  
'anything' renesmee said holding his hand to her cheek  
'he, he wants me to turn him.' Edward finished speaking quietly.  
'jacob?' renesmee said shocked  
'he doesn't want to hear it, nothing can change his mind, he wants to be with Nessie, its his last wish, he doesn't have long to argue.' edwards voice was monotone. he saw jacob as his right hand man, he was his wifes best friend, his daughters boyfriend, and adopted brother to his family. edward owed jacob alot, and bella saw how much this pained him, to see his friend dying, and to hear his dying thoughts, and then to be asked to be the one to turn him, to inflict more pain and end his human life. bella squeezed his hand trying to reasure him and she pulled him over to jacob.  
'whats he saying dad?' renesme said, never taking her eyes off jacob.  
'he doesnt want you to be upset, he says its hurting him more, how he cant hold you and make you feel better, he doesnt like to be the one whos causing you so much pain' renesme smiled and sniffed as she wiped her tears away with then back of his hand,  
'dont be so silly' she said to jacob trying to make her voice sound happy as she gave him a light shove on his shoulder. edward smiled  
'he said that hurt' renesme giggled through her sobs. even while dying jacob would make jokes, and make her laugh 'he says he doesnt want that to be your last laugh he hears. he says to trust him.' and quitly to himself 'he says i need to do it now' bella grasped his hand with both of hers and she looked at him, trying to reassue him. 'i cant' he whisphered to her. 'i cant' he said again 'dont make me jacob' he said turning to jacob. bella hated seeing edward this torn, she knew he was protective of his soul, and of his human companions. he wouldnt want to take jacobs, he didnt want to condem him to a life that could end up with a garenteed pass to hell. bella felt all of this and was torn, she didnt want edward to have to do this, but she didnt want her best friend to die.  
'hes getting cold' carlise spoke breaking the silence.  
'jacob' renesme said scared  
'carlise' edward said asking him to do what he thought he couldnt 'edward, i cant, you need...' renesme interupted  
'dad please' she shouted,  
'i' edward began his face contorted in pain,  
'dad!' she shouted grasping jacob as she watched the colour begin to drain  
'edward' carlise said, bella watched everyones faces back and forth, and then her eyes fell onto jacob and saw him becoming pale and she could no longer feel the heat that radiated off him  
'i' edward bgan again as renesme sobbed louder. bella pushed edward and renesme out of the way as she lunged forward sinking her teeth into her best friends neck.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

she had never done this before, this was her best friend, she was confident that she would be able to stop, to know what to do to turn him and not to make him die quicker. she felt the venom flow from her teeth and Jacobs body tense and start to jerk as it entered his teeth. she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard carlisle say

'that should be enough now Bella' she continued for a second the delicious human blood flowing into her mouth and down her throat clouding her judgement, and her instinct taking over. 'Bella' carlisle said again and she heard renesmee whisper Jacob and she remembered who it was she was biting and pulled back sharply, falling into Edwards lap as she wiped her mouth hurriedly, she was breathing heavily as she saw what she had done.

Jacob was now whimpering, withering, twisting while renesmee tried to hold onto his hand. she watched as her daughter held up her hand to Jacobs face and close her tear filled eyes in concentration. a look of peace came over Jacob and he stopped crying out but his body kept uncontrollably shaking and his muscles tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed. Bella wondered what renesmee was showing him to keep him calm.

'Bella I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to do that' Edward said turning Bella to face him and holding her face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry'

'Edward please, its not your fault, Jacob couldn't expect you to do that. i wouldn't want you to' Bella assured him holding his hand to her face.

'you are unbelievably self less' Edward said, his wife never stopped surprising him. 'i love you more then you will ever know'

'i love you too' Bella said, staring deep into his eyes, to show him she really meant it. Edward smiled and looked over her shoulder to where renesmee and Jacob where.

'we need to get him back to the house, carlisle?' he asked standing up, and walking over to Jacobs feet whist carlisle positioned himself to hold his arms.

'stay where you are, Nessie, your keeping him calm, this must be very uncomfortable for him' carlisle said. and all 5 of them made they're way back to the house, where Jacob would continue the rest of his transformation. 'Ive never known of a werewolf being turned into a vampire' carlisle said thoughtfully as they made they're way 'it should be interesting to see how he turns out' they were silent as they contemplated who or what would wake up at the end.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Top of Form 1

edward and bella watched at the door way of renesmees room, where jacob lay on her bed, head reaching the headboard whilst his feet dangled off the end. he had stopped withering yesterday but renesmee never left his side, she lay next to him as if they were sleeping, keeping one arm around him and the other touching his cheek.  
'i wonder what shes showing him' bella whispered to edward, her head resting on his shoulder. she felt edward smile.  
'their future, their past, private things' she looked up at him and smiled seeing an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
'shes all grown up now' she laughed, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb them.  
'i understand now when charlie said it was going all to quickly about you, but renesmee, a year and a half and shes ready to fly off!' bella sighed, she knew what he meant it had gone too fast.  
'but i couldn't ask for someone nicer for her to fly with.' edward added, more to himself. bella lifted a hand to his cheek and gently turned his face so he was looking at her.  
'every day you seem to increase my love for you and every night i think its not possible to increase it any more.' edward bent his head down and gave her a loving kiss.  
'sorry to interrupt' alice spoke from behind them 'but carlise said that it shouldn't be long now. he's gone to get some human blood from the blood bank because of how week jacob was before he changed, he thinks he my need a kick start, to get a bit stronger to fully heal if the transformation hasn't taken care of that already.'  
'thanks alice' edward said taking her hand and pulling her along side  
'hows he doing?' she asked  
'nothings changed so far' bella explained 'they haven't moved'  
they stood in silence watching listening to the sounds in the house and outside, emmett and rosalie talking quietly downstairs, jasper chatting to esme in carlise office about the blood bank he went to. they could hear both renesmees and jacobs breath, renesmees slow and peaceful breathing, jacobs broken and heavy and he struggled with the venom. renesmees leaping heart that skipped a beat whenever jacob would draw breath sharply. they couldn't hear jacobs heart. it had stopped yesterday afternoon, and bella missed it. she missed the heavy hammering that was like a ticking clock in the back ground that you never really noticed until it was gone. and now that it was her own dead heart ached for it.  
'such a gift' alice commented, as she watched renesmees hand on jacobs face. 'he probably has no idea whats going on'  
'she doesn't want him too, shes putting all her concentration to make him not notice the pain, they're both lost in their own little world, they're own little future' edward explained  
'can you see they're future alice?' bella asked, hoping she would be able to explain what was going to happen for jacob when he awoke.  
'no, its like hes still werewolf, he's like a blank spot in my head. its odd, i would think with the transformation and everything it would be different' she looked troubled.  
'it might be because its not over yet' edward suggested  
'possibly' carlise spoke from behind them, back from his trip to the blood bank. all three nostrils flared as they caught the sent of the human blood. he placed a hand on edwards shoulder as a greeting before looking at his watch. 'we should go in' he said, and they walked forward entering the room. esme clasped bellas hand, stroking the back of her hand. and rosalie and emmet followed behind, giving her a small smile. they knew how hard this would be for bella seeing her best friend lying there suffering, her daughter by her side. and it was hard, bella knew how much deep down jacob resented being a werewolf, and how firmly he clasped onto the fact that he was still half human. she knew how much that meant to him. and now, now he had willingly thrown it away, and chosen the same fate bella had, something she thought he would never do. suddenly jacob gasped and sat upright dislodging renesmee from his side in his sudden movement.  
'jacob?' renesmee said gently as bella and edward took a step forward.  
'renesmee?' jacob spoke looking round, his voice coming out loud and clear, he sounded like a vampire, smooth like velvet, bella thought, and yet still like jacob. 'Nessie' he said quietly, twisting round as he saw her.  
'jacob' she spoke getting on her knees so she was eye level with him 'oh jacob' she fell on him with full force but he barely budged and inch. he clung to her tightly kissing her feeling relieved to have her in his arms.  
'oh Nessie i thought i would never see you again' he said as he kissed her again. it felt so good to have her arms around him and to have him respond just as tightly back.  
'ahem' carlise interrupted. 'nessie dear, i'm going to need you to release your grip, i need to check jacob out'  
'check me out?' jacob asked not letting go of renesmee  
'well i imagine your very thirsty' he said, and bella noticed the change of his expression as he realised his burning thirst 'and you were very badly injured before you changed and i need to have a look to see if anythings become permanent or damaged you as you changed.' nessie slid off the bed to allow her grandad access to jacob. but held onto his hand till the last second where she ran to her mother and flew her arms round her. bella clung to her, feeling her relief and edward wrapped his arms round them both.  
'bella' jacob said, seeing her for the first time but carlise wouldnt let him get up. bella beemed at him,  
'pleased to see you standing' she said 'you've been pretty lazy around here the past few days' she teesed  
'im shocked' he said smiling as carlise pushed him back, looking confused  
'seriously though im pleased to see you okay' she said meaningfully looking straight into his eyes.  
'me too' he said 'those were some really tough days, how long was i out for?'  
'little under three days' esme spoke  
'how are you feeling' carlise cut in sounding worried  
'good!' jacob said, he felt stronger then he did when he phased into a wolf 'but my troat is burning, feels like ive dried up, im surprised im not croaking my words'  
'its your newborn thirst' carlise said as he rummaged around in his bag pulling out the human blood 'i got this, with your injeries this could help and give you the extra strength you may need but its up to you, if you feel you need it, there will be no judgements here.' carlise said  
'whats you opinion sir' jacob asked as he saw a look of concern on carlise face, but the thought of blood made his mouth automatically water, and the idea of being stronger he didnt think was possible.  
'well somethings not right' he said  
'not right, renesmee said stepping forward looking worried 'what do you mean'  
'well your very hot' jacob beemed sticking his chest out  
'well i could have told you that' he joked  
'jacob' renesmee scolded as she placed her hand round his waist  
'i mean hot, temperature wise. you should be cold, cold as stone like the rest of us. but your not. on the surface your skin is 40 degrees celcious and yet you hve no blood to heat it. its not right' renesmee looked at him, and jacob felt his chest. no heart beat, no blood yet burning hot.  
'im not sure if its permanant or not, but i think you should try the blood, it might trigger some vampire trait that hasnt taken place yet.' carlise poured the blood into a cup and the majority of the cullens turned to face out the window. but before the bag could empty, jacob jumped of the bed and stood by the window holding his hand over his face.  
'jacob' renesmee called going to his side  
'sorry, its the blood' jacob said speeking through his hand 'the smell, its awful!'  
carlise set the cup aside as he went to jacobs side 'interesting, normally human blood is what a newborn craves the most.' he said looking at jacob, 'esme, empty the glass out the window could you?' esme opened the window and threw it out ontop of the grass. jacobs nose twitched 'i dont understand, there are many of us here who stuggle with the smell of that blood even now. and yet you seem sicken by it.' jacobs nose twitched again  
'whats that?' jacob asked looking out the window to where the smell came from. carlise lifted his head and took a breath in 'its a deer, very close, on the edge of the forest i think....' he trailed off looking at jacobs face. jacob throat burned and a greedy expression came over his face as his mouth watered 'oh deer, they were my favourite when i would phase, so warm, and' his mouth watered even more.  
'interesting' carlise said again, 'it seems that your hunger for animals as a warewolf has intensified into a thirst for their blood'  
'well i better take him hunting carlise, your looking very hungry jake!' bella said taking jacobs hand.

Bottom of Form 1

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

sorry if its so long so far! not long and i'll get to the end! sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

they were crouching very still moving only slightly to gain the advantage over the unsuspecting pack of elk in the forest. jacob turned to grin at bella and leapt into the air landing on one and snapping its neck quickly and sinking his teeth into its neck as the other animals darted into the forest. but bella didn't get one, jacob had only turned to her for a split second but it was long enough for her to notice his jacob face to transform into something she had never seen before. his lips pulled back and his brow clenched and protruded slightly as his teeth visibly lengthened. bella was stunned and frozen where she was, watching jacob drain the large elk. he sensed her watching him and looked up. bella gasped, and held her hand to her face. jacobs face was almost animal, and even as she watched his face shifted and changed to be jacob again, looking worried.  
'bella?' he asked shoving the limp carcass of the elk off him 'are you okay? did i do something wrong?'  
'your, your face' she said. jacob held a hand up to his face.  
'whats wrong with it?'  
'i, i, i don't know' she stammered, 'it went' she paused not knowing what to say 'odd'  
'odd?' he asked 'are you joking bella? teasing me as usual?'  
'no i, not sure, i'  
'come on, that little beauty just made me thirstier, god he tasted good!' jacob said heading off into the woods, bella following, still stunned. they soon came across another heard of bigger animals this time and got into their positions again, bella watching jacob carefully. they stood still as a large female came with in pouncing distance, jacob turned to her grinning again leaping into the air.  
'there' bella screamed, scaring the elk to dart out of sight and making jacob land solidly on the earth.  
'what' he shouted, not happy about missing his dinner.  
'your face, feel your face' jacob did and he felt the lumps and bumps across his forehead and the sharp fangs in his mouth  
'oh' he said simply,  
'what happened' she asked  
'well i dunno,' he said shaking his head in astonishment and his face morphing back to normal 'i got excited when i was about to go for the animals and felt a rush of adrenaline, like i did when i phased or when you get excited about something. i'm sure you feel the same thing when you are about to go for the kill.' bella nodded  
'but you said you felt the same thing just before you would phase.' jacob nodded back 'this might be a warewolf thing, that's come over with you when you turned' bella thought 'we should see carlise about this, i'm sure he would be intrigued to know! none of us change when we're hunting'  
'sure sure' jacob said 'but I'm still really thirsty and i have the trail of that big one you scared off' he flashed his naughty grin at her, the one she could never say no to and they ran of after the big elk. she let jacob drink to his full, which was quite a lot, and watched his face every time, he managed to keep it long enough for her to run her fingers over his heated skin, studying his distortion before it melted away under her fingertips.  
'why did you ask edward to change you?' bella asked as they sat on a large rock while jacob let his dinner go down.  
'because i thought he would be objective about it, not have any emotional thoughts about hurting me'  
'he cares for you more then you think' she said  
'no, no i know but i thought out of you and edward he would be the one who would need less persuasion,' jacob said 'you surprised me when i realized it was you who was biting me'  
'well i could understand what you felt, not wanting to be without renesmee, i changed so i could be with edward forever'  
'we're two hopeless fool's in love eh' jacob chuckled  
'yeah, your one of the family, fully fledged and all' bella laughed 'changing your name to cullen now?'  
'i was thinking about it, more cullen-black' jacob said thoughtfully 'that way any future generations of werewolves would not only know that the cullens are our allies, they would know that they are related' bella looked at him, pleased that he was her best friend and feeling a great wave of love for him. jacob broke the silence by letting out a loud belch,  
'oh jacob you pig!' bella cried playfully punching him on the arm.  
'i guess that means I'm full!'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'fascinating,' carlise said 'i think your theories right bella, it looks like your only partly phasing into your wolf form, your vampire self prevents you from morphing fully. this is only as far as far as you can go. so this may happen if you get angry as well, anything that causes an adrenalin rush. most likely in time you could control it which would be interesting. i didn't expect this to happen, i doubt anyone will have ever seen this before'  
'I'm one of a kind right?' jacob said  
'like me!' renesmee said squeezing his hand  
'let me know if anything else happens' carlise said, he seemed really quite excited about this new finding. for years carlise pretty much knew everything so to learn something new made him feel ecstatic and a burning need to know more.  
'fancy a walk' renesmee said as carlise rushed out of the room to his office and his books.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	7. Chapter 7

last chapter

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

they ran through the forest, renesmee on jacobs back, he enjoyed having her there, like he did when she used to ride on his back when he was a wolf. they came to a clearing and he set her down lightly.  
'not bad' she said going round to face jacobs front as he took her in his arms 'i kind of miss your fur though'  
'yeah i never thought i would, looks like i'll just have to grow my hair into more of a shaggy look, make it look like i have fur' renesmee lifted her hand to his head and ruffled his shiny jet black hair,  
'yes, your to clean cut now, all perfect looking. i miss my rough and dirty jacob' jacob smiled at her, as he took a step away from her and leapt into the air landing in a ball onto the dirt of the forest floor and rolled round, much like a dog does once its had a clean bath. it made renesmee laugh as she watched him throw leafs and earth up in the air. he was at her side in moments, breathing heavily, his skin all dirty and leaves and bits of twig in his now messed up hair.  
'better?' jacob asked, renesmee pulled a feather from his hair,  
'much' and she kissed his lips. 'now its like nothing has changed. your still my jacob, except you sparkle' she said as she traced the patch smooth diamond like skin that twinkled from under his smudges of dirt that now covered his chest, face and back, 'your not even cold!' she said astonished, as the sparkles reminded her that he should be ice cold.  
'i said i would always stay hot for you' jacob said lifting her off the ground in his arms so he could look deep into her eyes at eye level, before kissing her passionately.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

thanks for reading till the end! i dont claim to be a writer of any sort so i apologise if its really bad it is my first fanfic after all!!


End file.
